Upside down and Right Side Up
by NachtAuteur
Summary: What if a normal girl and a retired Shinigami were on the same wavelength more than they were we others around them. Undertaker/OC Rated M for violence and possible smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**Kinda new to this and this is a story I wrote a bit ago...**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters from the show just the first person perspective. .'**

The sounds of boots hitting wet pavement echoed through the empty streets of London. Shouting can also be heard from what sounds like a group of men in pursuit. But my panting breath is all I was hearing along with my pounding heart as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My eyes searched around for somewhere to hide since I knew that if they caught me I might not survive the night.

Letting my thoughts wander slightly I tried to figure out why they were chasing me. Mentally turning back time I reviewed what had happened slightly before now.

I was walking home after a day of work and saw four men in an alley way. I saw them standing over something and laughing. I stepped forward to continue on home deciding that their escapades were none of my business and my foot hit a rouge bottle that was lying on the ground. It clinked as it tapped into the nearby wall and they suddenly turned around to look right at me. As they did I could see a bit past them and was able to see the body of a woman on the ground who was naked and bleeding from a huge gash in her stomach. Her head was tilted at a weird angle with empty eyes and I knew in a heartbeat that she was dead. In the next few moments I hear them yell "Get her!" and start barreling towards me; instinctively I take off running.

I shook myself out of my thoughts just in time to dodge a pole that suddenly appeared in front of me. I stumbled slightly but managed to keep my footing as I continued running through the dark and wet streets. With my feet pounding the ground and my legs feeling like they were on fire and I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer and that they would soon catch up. As I turn a corner to elude them I saw a building with a menagerie of coffins out front and a sign above with the words scrawled in fading ink, "Undertaker". Looking around hesitantly and confirming that it was the only shop that had its door slightly open I put the last of my energy into running for the door. As my hands pushed the door open I heard them come around the corner and began shouting about me 'Going to disappear'. I ran inside and slammed the door shut behind me locking it with a firm clack. I backed up a bit into what I thought was roughly the center of the shop staring at the recently locked door. But as I creep back away from the door the back of my foot hit something hard which surprised me, I turned and looked down behind me to see an urn. With my attention diverted to the urn, an arm crept out of the darkness behind me and a hand came swiftly across my mouth as another wrapped around my waist. Before I could react and with what seemed like a great heave from them, I slammed into something wood and something closed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or characters from the show just the perspective. ^.^'**

I could head muffled banging as if someone was banging on the shop door and then a loud noise as something broke. I could hear what I believed were the four men from before and they sounded even angrier. They started shouting to search the place and yet a calm voice suddenly spoke; I couldn't understand him because he was talk too low but his voice was calming to me and it made me feel like nothing could harm me. But as abruptly as the yelling stopped it started again and then crashing and shouts of pain filled the air. After a bit, silence settled again in the shop and my mind started thinking of the worst possible things.

'Maybe the person who hid me lost, what if they killed him? What if-'

My thoughts got interrupted as the wooden whatever it is was that closed behind me was being pulled off with some effort. I tried to turn around to see what was happening but instead I fell outwards onto my side and a huge cloud of dust arose around me. Coughing I managed to get myself into a sitting position swiping at the dust in front of me until I saw a pair of legs standing in front of me. I slowly followed the legs upwards seeing this person that had seemingly saved me dressed oddly in black and gray clerical looking robes. His silvery gray hair fans out around his knees and his bangs cover his eyes stopping at his nose. The hat sitting on his head seems to continue on and on and his smile looks like he had been laughing for hours and his face had gotten stuck but out of everything about him I just couldn't stop staring at the scar that cut across his face and disappeared up into his hair. After a few moments of silence between us he spoke in a melodic and soft voice.

"Hello little lady."  
"Um…Hello?"  
"May I ask what has caused you to come running into my shop?"


End file.
